The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Dianthus, botanically known as Dianthus sp., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEDG18267’. ‘KLEDG18267’ originated from a hand pollination of two proprietary Dianthus varieties in June 2003 in Stuttgart, Germany. The female parent was the proprietary Dianthus variety ‘DCP-2008-0137’ (unpatented) and the male parent was the proprietary Dianthus variety ‘DSS-2011-0099’ (unpatented). ‘KLEDG18267’ was selected in the June 2014.
In September 2014, ‘KLEDG18267’ was first vegetatively propagated by vegetative stem cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany and was subsequently propagated in Latina, Italy. ‘KLEDG18267’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation in Stuttgart, Germany and Latina, Italy via vegetative stem cuttings.